


［言士］错认

by Niconiiii



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconiiii/pseuds/Niconiiii
Summary: 言峰士郎前提。





	［言士］错认

**Author's Note:**

> 言峰士郎前提。

自他被神父从火海中救出又收养已经过了八年。从前的名字和生活早已被大火烧灼干净，在脑中都很难找到什么残留，况且回忆这个行为本身就是一种折磨。即使绮礼数次询问他，他望着对方认真又关切的眼神，能翻起来却只有呕吐感，在几次以他的崩溃为结尾后，那个男人用自己的姓氏，为他取下了士郎这个名字。  
从始至终，他都无法流下眼泪。也许是因为他的泪腺被那灾难弄坏了，又也许是他不愿在自己的恩人面前哭泣。  
那是多么温柔的一个人啊——

是的，在他几乎要承受不住痛苦的时候，那个人出现在了眼前，皱着眉盯着濒死的自己。黑色的身躯在烧灼人眼球的红色中显得那么安定、那么肃穆。看到对方手中的刀刃泛起寒光，他却在意识模糊中觉得有些庆幸。  
是来帮我终结痛苦的吗。  
然而最后期望的剧痛却没有到来，他睁开眼睛，却看到本以为是要送自己上路的男人在用自己无法理解的方式为自己治疗。恢复功能的肺部使得呼吸开始顺畅起来，男人紧锁的眉头终于舒展了，脸上随即漾出些笑意。  
“这孩子能活下来呢，吉尔伽美什。”  
在黑色的男人身后，被他这样称呼的金发男子似乎赤身裸体，只裹了条破烂的薄毯在身上。金发男子兴味索然地用猩红的双眼打量着他，然后又将目光飘回施救者的背影上。  
而他则出神地望着那男人嘴角微弱的弧度。因为不忍看人受苦而想要帮对方了断，又因为无法对孩子下手而拼命想要为他治疗。眼前的这个人，是为拯救了一个如此卑微的生命而感到高兴吧。  
多么善良、多么温柔的一个人啊。  
想要成为他——士郎的脑中一下子闪出这个念头。全然忘记了就在几分钟前他还一心期待着死亡的降临，现在的他心里只有对面前男人的向往。对成为拯救生命就能感到由衷喜悦的男人的向往。

八年来言峰士郎将一直仰视着他的背影，视他作父亲，更作神明。他口中的字句均当成箴言，展露出的笑容更是照亮他前路的光辉。  
如果那天他没有走下通往地下室的楼梯。  
一开始只是因为想要确认晚餐的内容。虽然不论他做什么，他的养父总会说很可口，但士郎总是习惯先问问对方有没有什么想吃的。然而这天他寻遍了教会都没有找到半个人影。  
在言峰绮礼做布道的台子前面站定，士郎看着和整个大厅一起被夕阳染成橘色的十字架和那上面的耶稣，突然有点恍惚。  
我曾经和谁一起来过这里。  
脑海里有红色的影子一闪而过。

不对，自己当然来过这里，这是他生活了八年的地方啊。也许是夕阳太过耀眼的缘故吧？平日里他没觉得教会是这样的空旷和陌生，现在竟然有些让人发冷——发冷？  
士郎停下了脚步，不知道怎么的他竟然走到了通往地下室的门前。这扇木门平时一向是紧闭着的，他不知道下面有什么，不是猜不出来，而是从来就没有对于这类未知的好奇。  
打不开的门，不知道从哪里来的金发男子吉尔伽美什和他经常夜不归宿的原因，他隔三差五要出差的养父是去做什么。  
年复一年，他从未开口问过。  
士郎也曾疑惑过自己为何对于日夜生活在一起的人如此缺乏求知欲，但他思考之后得出的结论是自己并不喜欢刨根问底，便以这理由持续地搪塞自己下去了。  
今天他却不知道是怎么了，手就如同不是自己的一般向前探去，最终将掌心落在那冰冷的木门上，凉得他颤了一下。然而他还是微弱而确实地发力了，那门出乎意料的轻，悄无声息地就开了。  
士郎谨慎地闪身进去，怕惊扰了什么一样缓慢地挪动着步伐顺着楼梯向下行进。在这过程中突然觉得自己有些可笑，什么啊，这种行为简直像在家里探险的小孩子。况且这门甚至都没上锁，下面多半是储藏室什么的吧…可别冒出老鼠或者蝙蝠才好。  
然而他却切实感到了喉咙干渴得要命，沿着脊背的汗毛似乎都立了起来，针扎一样的麻痛感延续到后脑勺，掌心也被汗水浸透，在沿途扶着的墙上抹上了些潮气。  
与此同时，在脚踏上地面的一刻，他越来越快的心跳也到达了峰值——在他抬起头看清房间里有什么时，呼吸和心率都静止了。

他是应当呕吐的。  
然而他伏下身子时却因为胃中空空荡荡而只能用喉咙发出些嘶哑的声音，徒劳牵动着腹肌和五脏六腑。在一次次收缩腹腔失败后条件反射的大口呼吸使得他的鼻腔和肺中都填满了铁锈和什么腐烂了的气息，从而让他更加反胃。  
双臂交叉紧紧抱住自己的肩膀，在几乎要隔着衣服将自己的皮肉掐破时士郎才终于找回了些冷静。  
是谁干的——竟然在这种地方——  
有谁能来救救——  
啊。  
脑海中浮现出言峰绮礼的身影来。  
如果是父亲的话，一定能够给予自己解答吧。再次拯救我于困境中，还有这些孩子——来得及的话也许都能得救——  
士郎于是又恢复了些气力，尝试着直起发软的双膝，保持着上半身紧缩的姿态挪动着转向来时的方向。  
有什么挡住了自己回去的路。  
士郎抬起头，迫使自己已经适应了黑暗的瞳孔聚焦在面前硕大的黑影上。  
“发生什么了？”那影子开口了，“士郎。”  
于是耳朵比几近失明的双眼更快地辨识出了面前的人。是陪伴了他几乎所有有记忆的人生的那个男人。  
太好了，太好了。  
他觉得自己干涸的泪腺里几乎都要流出液体，又是这个人，又是他要来将我拯救。主啊，感谢您——  
“父亲！”  
士郎向前踏出一步，不顾自己快要因跳动而炸裂的鼓膜，在此刻他只想尽快摆脱这可怖的景象。  
“快救救他们吧……这些孩子不知道被什么人给…给……”他不知道该如何描述所见到的，但他知道言峰绮礼一定会有办法的。因而他期待地将头又抬高了些，之前他从未觉得自己的养父如此高大。也许是因为他颤抖得太厉害直不起身来，面前的身影显得几乎要将楼梯整个堵住了。  
“别担心。”言峰绮礼再次开口，并伸出右手按住他颤抖不止的肩膀。  
士郎这才终于在昏暗的环境中与对方有了视线交汇，他发现绮礼还是如同以往波澜不惊的表情，眼中甚至带着些笑意。是在安抚自己吗？不管怎样，那人的声音是如此让人心安，被穿刺一般的头痛突然袭来也不要紧，只要这个人在就好——  
“士郎。”微笑的神父轻轻推动他的肩膀，示意他转过身去，他照做了。然而重新面对那一片不知是死是活的躯壳仍旧让他的身体叫嚣着想要逃离。  
另一侧肩膀上这时也传来压感，圣职者微微弓身凑近他，使他听得更清楚些。  
“这里面本也有你的位置。”

身体持续的警铃大作得到了解释，耳鸣接踵而至，脑中终于传来理智崩断的声音。  
他试图开口，张了张嘴却发现自己连嘶哑的悲鸣也发不出来。前额和眼眶滚烫着，而身体其余的部分像有人从头顶浇下一盆冷水一般，从上至下凉得几乎失去知觉。  
在他几乎要在愈发急促的呼吸而耳膜的刺痛中晕倒时，绮礼绕到他的面前，单膝跪下以便于直视他的眼睛与他交谈。  
“你抖得很厉害，士郎。”他的养父握着他的手腕，用拇指摩挲着脉搏，“在害怕什么？”  
士郎努力压抑着自己胸口的起伏，盯着对方，企图找回自己的冷静，却在调匀呼吸的过程中呛得自己咳嗽了起来。言峰绮礼于是将他揽到自己怀中，轻轻拍着他的后背，像在抚慰哭闹不止的婴儿。  
“你在害怕什么？”圣职者带着几分笑意的声音再次响起。  
士郎的下巴搁在他宽厚的肩膀上，视线聚焦在面前一片如同棺材一般的水槽中，终于如梦初醒似的握住对方的上臂拉开彼此间的距离。  
“我……我觉得您很陌生。”他看着自己养父的脸，终于找回了自己的声音。  
是的，这个人与平时完全不同。他的父亲应当是温柔的，是虔诚的，是指引他方向的明灯——  
然而对方眼中的笑意更深了：“我与从前并没有什么两样啊，士郎。”  
霎时间这张脸又变得熟悉起来，同一遍遍询问他在那场灾难中的记忆时、看着他复健时硬要逞强却痛得满头大汗时的表情重叠起来。在那无神的棕色瞳孔后面，是士郎一直故意忽略的喜悦和享受。  
热到快要沸腾的眼眶几年来终于有泪水从中溢出，滚烫的液体顺着尚未棱角分明的脸颊一路烧到下巴，再大滴大滴地落下，被绮礼伸出的手掌接住。  
“知道为什么你现在在这一侧吗——”他的养父用袖子轻轻擦去他脸上的泪痕，然而很快就被再次沾湿了。士郎越过他的肩膀看着他身后的景象，只能机械地摇着头。  
“因为你总能让我感到愉悦。你的痛苦和挣扎……实在是最棒的调味。”

不该是这样的。  
不要再说了。  
士郎伸出手去，想要捂住对方胡言乱语的嘴，却被一把捉住了，于是他连忙又向前凑去，用自己的嘴唇将绮礼未出口的、对他来说利刃一般的言语全数堵在了喉咙里。  
他的泪水变得更加汹涌了，顺着下巴流进对方的领口，加深了他养父嘴角的笑意。  
虽说对于国中的男孩子来说有些不可思议，但士郎并不懂得要如何接吻。只在对方的舌头伸进自己的口腔时吓得向后一躲，随即被宽大的手掌扣住了后脑。交缠几个回合后血气方刚的年轻人多少有些乱了呼吸，妄图推开对方肩膀的手也变成了半推半就虚搭在上面。  
拘束他脑袋的手向下滑去，抚摸着发凉的后颈和上面新修剪不久的短短的头发。另一只手则捏上了他一直扣到领口的扣子，不顾少年的挣扎解开最上面一个后又改变了主意似的松开来，转而从衬衫的下摆伸进去。  
漫长的亲吻这才告一段落，士郎喘息着企图找回自己的理智，却被对方在自己身上不安分的手打乱了节奏。后背的汗毛尽数直立起来，衣服被掀起来时裸露在外的腹部凉得一阵颤栗，似乎是这个原因，小腹也紧得像压抑着什么一般发痛。  
他咬住自己的下唇把抽泣的冲动压制回去，因为反感面前男人那愉快的表情便转而把目光紧紧钉死在对方胸口的十字架上。比起不知来源的羞涩，他心中充斥的更多是恐惧和不安。  
圣职者却像是蹲麻了腿一般索性坐到了地上，士郎也被带得向前一个踉跄，慌乱间感觉到自己的胸口撞上了对方的鼻梁。低下头看时却又对上了那似笑非笑的眼睛，没等他反应过来，对方便将头埋进了他的胸前，轻轻吻上了尚未成熟的端粒。  
带着哭腔的呻吟终于从嘴角溢出来，随着他养父的吸吮和轻咬四肢也逐渐失去了力气，如果不是被卡着腰固定着或许他早就在地上瘫软成一片了。  
在士郎仍拼命尝试压抑自己的声音的时候，突然间对方腾出一只手来解开了他的腰带，金属搭扣的重量带着轻薄的长裤落到了他的脚腕处，拘束了他下意识想要后退的动作。而他的养父则是一路向上吻着他的脖颈，同时拉着他的手肘引导他半跪在自己的大腿上，然后隔着内裤揉搓起了他从未被人触碰的器官。  
“很有精神嘛。”带着笑意的声音传来。  
“不是的…这是……”士郎本能地出口否认，却噎在了一半。  
他感觉到温热的鼻息喷在耳侧，听惯了的低沉的嗓音再次响起：“其实很喜欢我这样做吧。”  
当对方的手伸进他的内裤直接握住他的性器时他终于一句反驳也说不出口了，只能瘫软在对方怀里任其用带着薄茧的指尖摩挲自己敏感的沟壑，并在冠口的液体时不时被抹去时颤栗一下。这样自暴自弃的反应似乎让他的养父很满意，手中的频率也逐渐加快了些。  
涣散的意识被白光充斥之后他才猛然清醒过来，发现紧紧揪在手中的法衣上尽是自己喷溅上去的痕迹。于是士郎的脸红得像第一次被梦遗叫醒那般，维持着快要跪不住的姿势一动也不敢动。  
但绮礼似乎不准备给他缓和的机会，就着满手黏滑的液体就像后摸索着探去，兀自在他紧紧闭合的入口打着转。  
意识到对方想要做什么之后他连忙推搡着对方的胸口想要站起来，但被压到缺血的腿全然不听使唤，颤抖的身体被对方一只胳膊就固定在了怀里，挣扎中他感觉到了对方挤进来的手指，轻轻转动着用指甲刮蹭他滚烫的内壁。  
不顾他的抗议，第二根和第三根手指也逐渐挤了进来。在酸胀感之余又有些异样的体会，士郎感觉到自己的性器又挺立起来，隔着法衣抵在了绮礼的腹部，随着对方在自己身后的动作摩擦着布料，变得更加坚硬起来。  
不知过了多久，体内的手指终于被抽了出来。本以为是折磨终于结束了，身体却在下一秒被托起，一直堆积在脚腕的长裤被干脆地拽掉，大难临头的预感在脑中降临。  
“父——”士郎揪着对方的衣领，偏过头看着他的侧脸，想要询问却被突如其来的深吻打断。好不容易调匀的呼吸又一次失了节奏，挣扎之间他听到身下有布料窸窣的声响，本来掐着他后颈的手也转移到了臀部，再一次将他抬了起来。  
在感受到有什么滚烫的东西抵住他刚刚被开拓过的入口时他才终于明白了将要发生什么，遂拼命推着对方的胸口以示抗议。然而这挣扎实在微不足道，他的养父放开了他被吮吸得通红的嘴唇，鼻尖碰着他的，又冲他笑了起来。  
“希望我快一点？”  
这错误解读实在太过恶意，士郎连连摇头表示否认，可是拒绝的话语才到嘴边，穴口就被猛然挤入的性器撑到了极限。  
他像溺水一般张开嘴，却疼得使不上劲来收缩胸腔呼吸，只能任由自己被缓慢而坚定地贯穿。待终于落到底时额头已经覆上了一层薄汗，在冰冷的空气中刺得他又一阵疼痛。  
他的养父耐心地吻去了他的汗水和泪水，抚摸着他少年独有的单薄脊背细细品尝着他每一寸痛苦，仿佛漏掉哪一个瞬间都是极大的浪费。士郎感觉自己的眼睛被泪水浸得有些发疼，然而视野中在前方堆积的那些没有生气的孩子所给予他的羞耻感又让他止不住地想要哭泣。  
在他的啜泣终于稍微缓和之后，那双手又卡住了他的腰，迫使他上下活动起来。不是生来用于交合的器官已经被激烈的动作磨出了血，士郎本能地抱住对方的脖子，前倾的动作却歪打误撞得使得自己体内什么敏感的地方被擦过，嘴边不由自主溢出的呻吟陌生得吓了他一跳。  
绮礼显然也愣了一下，动作停滞了半秒随即对准了相同的位置更加用力地碾了过去，以便欣赏他压抑不住的喘息和徒劳无功的克制。  
在意识到自己根本管不住口中发出的声音之后，士郎索性将头埋在对方脖子里，自欺欺人地把全部的动静都压抑在两人紧贴的身体间。他能感觉到自己的身体变得更热了，摩擦在对方衣料上的性器也因为隐约的快感好像渗出了液体。  
啊，如果没有推开那扇门该有多好——

他的手臂更加用力地收紧了，然后抬起头，像在寻找支点一般重新吻住了绮礼的嘴唇。无法聚焦的双眼对着那比他还要空洞百倍的瞳孔，于是感觉自己又被撑开了些，然而那些已经不重要了。趋于无穷的痛苦再加上多少也不会更难捱了。  
肠道被滚烫的液体填塞时他自己也释放了出来，整个人瘫在对方的怀里几乎丧失了思考能力。  
——今后要怎么办呢。  
意识即将涣散到尽头时这样的问题在脑海中浮现。他所失去的不是什么肉体上的贞洁，是他全心全意相信着的、奉如神明的高大背影，是一直以来赖以生存的信念和想要成为正义伙伴这个梦想的起源。而如今这起源却将他从里到外撕成碎片。  
那么一直相信下去就好了。言峰士郎心中有这样的声音响起。  
是的，这看起来才是唯一的解法，唯一一条能够让他保持平衡向前行进的路。相信他的养父、他的救世主，相信他所有的行为均是合理的，就像绮礼自己所说那样——他从未改变。那么从前敬仰他的自己现在也应当同以往一样。  
想到这里，浑身狼狈不堪的少年连睁开眼睛的力气也没有了，但还是展露出可以称之为幸福的笑容，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
